


It’s Over Isn’t It?

by MilsThefrog



Category: Hunter X Hunter, hxh
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Killugon - Freeform, Killugon Day, M/M, New story, Nightmares, Oneshot, Sad with a Happy Ending, hxh - Freeform, killua and Gon deserve the world, killuaxgon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilsThefrog/pseuds/MilsThefrog
Summary: “This is it.” I thought. I try to move my limbs but all I can manage is a twitch of my arm. i try to remember everything that just went down.....we were fighting a strong enemy that we thought for sure we would win against ...but we weren’t strong enough. “Wait we?”
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	It’s Over Isn’t It?

(This story is in Killua’s POV)

“This is it.” I thought. I try to move my limbs but all I can manage is a twitch of my arm. i try to remember everything that just went down.....we were fighting a strong enemy that we thought for sure we would win against ...but we weren’t strong enough. “Wait we?” I thought....Gon!!!   
I start to feel panic course through my vains, I try to get myself to stand up but I can’t do anything but turn on my side.  
That’s when I see him, Gon. The light of my life is slowly fading away before me.  
I crawl over to him, and as i finally get to him after what felt like hours , I check his pulse , “ it’s slowly fading away!!” I start to shake him, trying, desperately trying to wake him up, “Gon!!” I yell, “Please wake up!!!!” “DAMN IT” I scream.   
I start to feel myself hyperventilating my tears finally spilling over and falling down my face onto Gon’s pale one. As I’m crying I hear a small voice reach out trying to say something, “k-kill-k-killua” I heard.  
I snap my eyes open and see Gon’s hand reaching out to me, he slowly holds the side of my face, and gently he says, “It’s okay.” He starts to smile but winces as the pain starts to come back to him.  
“Gon its okay, I’m going to save you so stay with me okay?” I say urgently as I try to think of a way I could save him but I’m currently in a bad state as well and I can barley walk so I don’t know how I would be able to carry Gon while trying to find a hospital.  
“Killua” I hear Gon say. “Just leave me behind...you should go save yourself before it’s too late.” Gon says lightly barley audible.  
I feel my heart drop at his words “No,” I think, “Nononononono” I start to slightly whisper. “Gon, you know I can’t leave without you, please....please I can’t live without you!” I say, “I’d have nothing left, you’re my life Gon...so please stay!!”  
I yell.  
*I feel myself start to cry, the sobs wracking through my body.  
I look down to Gon and see him crying as well. “Killua, I want to say one last thing before I fall asleep..I- I have loved you for awhile now and I wanted to let you know that you mean the whole world to me and you have made my life so much better, I wish I could have had more time with you...but I’m still very thankful for the time I did get to spend with you....I should have told you this sooner and I will regret that for the rest of my life, but I love you Killua, and I hope I can meet you again in another life.” Gon says. 

I feel my heart break in half at these words, I grab Gon’s face gently, “I love you so much Gon, you don’t even understand the love I have for you.” Gon starts to smile lightly.  
I feel him pull my face in to his and our lips meet in a small and simple kiss, our first kiss...and last. “ As Gon pulls back from the kiss I hear his voice again, “ I’m very tired... I’m just going to take a quick nap... I love you Killua.”   
He slowly starts to close his eyes and I see his breathing slowly start to stop. “Gon!!” I yell, “No don’t fall asleep, please don’t leave me!!!!!” I scream. I check his pulse again and see it’s stopped. My whole world feels like it just fell apart , it’s slowly caving in on me. I just sit there screaming, screaming for this to be a dream and for me to wake up. I start to feel tired as well after crying my heart out.  
I lay next to Gon and hold his hand as I too, slowly start to fall asleep.... hopefully we can meet each other again in our next life’s..the world starts to fade away as I slowly drift to sleep with Gon by my side just like he’s always been.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
I sit up straight in bed gasping for air, was that all a dream? No it couldn’t be! I thought, “it was way to real.” I feel the hot tears start streaming down my face as I remember what happened in the nightmare, before I know it, I’m sobbing into my knees on the bed.  
I feel someone shift under the blankets beside me and than hear a groggy voice call out softly.  
“Killua?” I hear someone say, “why are you awake?”   
I realized the voice right away. I look down beside me to see Gon rubbing at his eyes tiredly.  
I feel a big weight lift of my chest as I realize it was just a dream and Gon’s still alive, before I know it I’m crying again.  
I try to hide my crying but after a minute or so, I hear his voice again.  
“Killua are you crying.... what’s wrong?” I hear Gon say as he starts to sit up beside me on the bed.  
It’s nothing don’t worry about it. I say to him.  
I feel him lean in closer and feel his arms wrap around me.  
I stiffened a little but hug him back.  
And then I hear his voice break the silence.  
“It’s okay Killua, I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.” Gon said.  
And than that’s when I feel the dam break that I’ve been building up for so long.  
I start to sob into Gon’s neck hugging him tighter and repeatedly saying “I’m sorry” about a million times.  
Gon just sits there hugging me and whispering sweet nothings.  
After I feel myself start to calm down, I look up at Gon, to see him staring down at me with a frown.  
“Wanna tell me what happened?” Gon asked.  
I nod and start to sit up to face him.  
I- I had this awful dream about us going to fight this strong enemy that we thought for sure we could defeat......but it turns out we couldn’t and......and y-you were barely breathing and I..I...Didn’t know what to do, and than you ended up dying right before m-   
I can’t even finish what I was saying as I feel my throat start to close up again as I try not to cry.  
I feel Gon hold the side of my face again gently lifting my gaze up to face his.  
“Listen to me Killua when I say this, I am NEVER I mean never going to leave you, you’re the most important person to me and I don’t know what I’d be doing without you, and I’ll never let some old enemy defeat me, because I’ll be sure to defeat them first!!” Gon says.  
I let out a small laugh at Gon’s stubbornness, as I look at Gon he starts to smile at me and it makes me smile a little too.  
I think about what happened in the dream and how we only got to say “I love you” right before our death and I refuse to let that happen.  
I gather up the courage and reach my hands out to hold Gon’s.  
.  
Gon I have something to say to you, Ever since the day I met you I knew you would be the one to save me, and you did save me in so many ways, and In the dream I had I never got to say the one thing I’ve been wanting to say for so long, and I only got to say it right before you left me in the dream... so I’m going to say it now.... I love you Gon, so so much and I know you might not like me in the same way a-   
I couldn’t even finish what I was rambling about when I felt Gon’s lips touch my own, I’m shocked at first but I close my eyes quickly and kiss him back.  
After about a few seconds we pull back as we gaze into each other’s eyes.  
And than Gon breaks the silence, “the feelings mutual, I love you too Killua.. so so much.”   
I quickly pull him into a hug as we both cry a little bit from happiness.  
As we slowly pull apart we decide to go back to bed.  
I feel Gon slowly cuddle up against me as he whispers, “I love you” again and I feel my heart burst.  
I love you too, I say as we both slowly drift off to sleep.  
.  
.  
.  
Don’t forget to tell the people important to you that you love them before it’s too late because you never know when it will be your last day with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone I just wanted to say if you made it this far, thank you so much for reading this, I put my whole heart into this oneshot and I hope y’all like it!! Definitely comment what you think:)))


End file.
